Only One
by litlelady-chan
Summary: Aku mencintainya tapi tidak bisa bersamanya/Aku tidak mencintainya tapi harus bersamanya/"Berjanjilah kau akan segera kembali padaku"/"Aku lelah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja"/"Mari belajar untuk saling mencintai"/ Fict berchapter pertama saya, RnR please.


Hollaholla mina-san...

Litlelady comeback dengan fict bechapter pertama. Seperti biasa, litlelady suka bikin cerita yang mengoyak-ngoyak hati.

Mohon reviewnya ya, apakah cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. Rada OOC dan typo mungkin bertebaran

**Disclamer **

**Chara by Masashi kisimoto**

**Story by Litlelady-chan**

**ONLY ONE**

Chap. 1

Sasuke menggeliat nyaman merasakan belaian di pipinya. Belaian tersebut membuat ia semakin betah mengurungkan niat untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Belaian lembut dari tangan gadis yang ia cherry, gadisku, Sakura. Pikirnya. Sasuke memutuskan semakin memejamkan matanya, meresapi sentuhan lembut dari Sakura.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura tidur, tuan pemalas." Sakura menjawil lembut hidung  
Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan obsidian kelam miliknya

"Tak baik mengganggu tidur orang lain"

Sakura mendengus kecil, dan kembali menjawil hidung Sasuke.

"Ini sudah jam 9 pagi, sayang. Dan setahuku, Uciha corp beroperasi dari jam 8 pagi."

Sasuke mendesah dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia tampak biasa-biasa saja meskipun Sakura menyindirnya. Ia tak tampak gusar meskipun ia bangun terlambat dan melewatkan 1 jam kewajibannya di kantor. Ia tak peduli, semua itu setimpal mengingat pagi ini ia bisa melihat senyum kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dan mengelus rambut Sakura yang berwarna pink sewarna permen kapas.

"Aku adalah pemimpin Uciha corp. tak masalah jika aku terlambat 1 atau bahkan 5 jam."

Sakura tergelak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terkesan arogan. Memang benar, kekasihnya ini, Uciha Sasuke adalah pewaris perusahaan besar Uciha corp. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Sasuke mengambil alih tampuk pimpinan perusahaan tersebut. Seorang pria muda yang sukses di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun, dan senantiasa wara-wiri di setiap majalah bisnis dalam dan luar negeri. Berperawakan tinggi dengan potongan badan yang proporsional, wajah tampan yang dapat membuat wanita mana saja mengalihkan mata ke arahnya. Matanya, yang menurut Sakura adalah bagian terbaik, mata obsidian sekelam malam dan tajam. Aroma citrus yang senantiasa menguar dari tubuhnya yang kemudian menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Sakura. Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang ingin memiliki Sasuke dan berada di posisi Sakura saat ini. Sayangnya, tak semudah itu menarik perhatian Sasuke Uciha. Sasuke Uciha adalah seorang pria dingin dan arogan. Tapi itu tidak berlaku jika ia bersama Sakura. Segala topeng arogannya dilepaskan dan ia menjadi pria yang hangat, sehangat mentari pagi, menurut Sakura.

"Apakah aku terlalu tampan, nyonya Uciha ? Matamu nyaris keluar karena memandangiku terus."

Sakura tersentak dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Sasuke menemukan rona merah di pipi Sakura yang putih seperti porcelain. Sakura mendecak kecil dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Selalu begitu, terjebak pada pesonanya." Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Hah, kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan Uciha. Segeralah bersihkan dirimu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Dan segeralah pulang ke rumahmu."

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan mengacak rambut hitamnya .

"Kau mengusirku ?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, tepat di manik mata Sakura yang berwarna hijau. Sasuke dapat menangkap siluet Sakura yang mendadak menegang dan gelagapan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau sudah menginap disini selama 2 hari, dari tadi ibumu terus menghubungi ponselmu. Pulanglah, aku yakin beliau sedang mencemaskanmu."

Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia hanya ingin disini, seharian, menghabiskan waktu dengan gadisnya. Rasanya 2 hari bersamanya belum cukup bagi Sasuke. Ah tidak, berapapun jumlah harinya tak akan pernah terasa cukup.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membelai pipi Sasuke. Ia mengerti betul apa keinginan kekasihnya, karena pada dasarnya, Sakura pun masih ingin bersama Sasuke, rasanya tak pernah ada cukup waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Sasuke. Kesibukannya sebagai pemilik Weeding Organizer dan kesibukan Sasuke sebagai CEO terkadang membuat mereka sama-sama sulit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja melarikan diri dari rutinitasnya dan datang kepada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menginginkan dan mengizinkan Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Karena menurutnya, saat ini prioritas Sasuke haruslah perusahaannya dan seluruh karyawan yang bergantung padanya. Sakura merasa sangat sadar diri, ia hanyalah kekasih Sasuke, bukan istrinya, ah belum menjadi istrinya, sehingga tak berhak rasanya bagi Sakura untuk bersikap sangat egois.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sangat berkomitmen, aku yakin kau sadar betul ada berapa banyak orang yang bergantung padamu. Aku tak akan kemana-mana, masih ada banyak waktu yang bisa kita habiskan bersama. Dan lagi, aku takut ibumu semakin tidak menyukaiku jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini, aku tak ingin ibumu menganggap aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, air mukanya berubah muram mengingat bagaimana ibu Sasuke, Uciha Mikoto, yang selalu menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Sakura secara frontal. Dan hingga detik ini Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang salah pada dirinya hingga Ibu Sasuke tidak pernah menyukainya.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membelai surai pink tersebut dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dengan hati-hati seolah-olah tubuh kecil Sakura begitu rapuh. Aroma cherry yang manis menyapa indra penciumannya membuat ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Suatu saat ibu pasti akan menyukaimu. Kau adalah gadis yang baik, manis dan hangat, tidak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang mampu membencimu Sakura."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, rona merah menjalar di pipinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan segera mengubah marga mu menjadi Uciha, di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh dunia."

Sakura POV

"Selamat PAGI, Sakura."

Aku mendengus kecil mendengar sapaan yang berbau sindiran dari salah satu karyawanku. Tak ada panggilan formal, ya begitulah, aku tak terlalu suka panggilan formal, bagiku mereka adalah teman bukan bawahan. Lagipula, ini bukanlah sebuah perusahaan besar, ini hanya Weeding Organizer kecil yang ditangani oleh 5 orang saja, tapi jangan salah, WO kami ini sudah cukup tersohor dan terpercaya.

"Selamat pagi juga Gara."

"Terlambat karena CEO itu lagi, eh ?"

Aku meringis kecil mendengarkan pertanyaan retoris dari Gara.

"Dimana Ino ?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ino sedang mengurus salah satu vendor percetakan yang ingin bekerjasama dengan kita."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan membuka-buka buku agendaku.

"Ah iya, apakah kau sudah mengambil keputusan mengenai calon klien kita yang bernama Karin ?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap pria berambut merah dengan tato "Ai" di wajahnya tersebut. Aku mendesah pelan dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"WO kita hanyalah WO kecil, terlalu sulit untuk mengadakan pernikahan di luar negeri, kita tidak punya link vendor-vendor penyedia segala perlengkapan di luar negeri."

"WO kita bukan WO kecil lagi Sakura, sudah ratusan pernikahan yang kita tangani, ini saatnya kita menjalankan invansi yang lebih luas."

Aku mendesah pelan dan mengusap tengkukku, Gara benar, tapi aku masih belum berfikir ke arah sana. Mataku menerawang ke seluruh ruangan kerja khusus karyawanku, memperhatikan 2 karyawanku yang lainnya Sai dan Ten Ten yang sedang bekutat dengan pekerjaan mereka. Rasanya dunia ada di tanganku jika mereka semua ada disampingku.

"Baiklah, hubungi Nona Karin dan katakan padanya kita akan menangangi pernikahannya. Tolong jadwalkan rapat mengenai pernikahan Nona Karin."

"Yeaahhh..!" Gara berteriak girang mendengar keputusanku. Aku tahu, dia memang yang paling optimis mengenai invansi dan segala macam bentuk pengembangan. Gara mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Hei, kau merusak tatanan rambutku." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku berpura-pura kesal.

"Masuklah keruanganmu dan mulailah bekerja, kau itu sudah datang terlambat, Nona Sakura." Aku tersenyum simpul dan berjalan ke arah ruanganku.

"Forhead..."

Aku menutup telingaku mendengar jeritan gadis blonde di hadapanku. Yamanaka Ino, gadis berusia 24 tahun, dengan rambut blonde sepinggang, bermata aquamarine dan seorang drama queen, catat itu DRAMA QUEEN. Dan sialnya, drama queen ini adalah sahabat ku dari kecil. Aku memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap berkutat dengan kertas-kertas laporan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Hei, jangan coba-coba mengabaikan sahabatmu yang cantik ini Haruno Sakura."

Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang menarik pipiku. Aku menggosok pipiku yang terasa panas karenanya dan menatap Ino dengan tajam.

"Kau menyebalkan, Piggy."

Pletakkk..

Aku mengusap keningku yang dipukulnya, sakit.

"Hei, kau cari mati ? Apa sih maumu pig ? Aku sedang sibuk, jangan menggangguku."

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan mata aquamarine-nya mencoba mengeluarkan puppy eyes. Aku bergidik ngeri, pasti dia sedang ada maunya.

"Jurus Puppy eyes sudah kuno. Apa maumu nona Yamanaka ?"

Ino tergelak dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Kau selalu mengerti aku."

"Aku hanya mencintai Uciha Sasuke"

"Aisshh, kau ini. Aku kesini karena aku dengar dari Gara bahwa kau menerima kontrak Nona Karin. Jadi, Sakura, aku mohon padamu, aku ingin ikut ke Italia juga."

Aku menatap cenggo gadis yang sudah bersahabat denganku sejak kecil ini. Dia datang ke ruanganku sambil beteriak histeris dan mengganggu pekerjaanku hanya karena hal ini ? Oh God, she's totally a drama queen. Aku mengusap pelipisku pelan dan mendecak kesal.

"Ino pig, tanpa kau minta pun, aku sudah pasti akan membawamu karena akan ada banyak jasamu yang kubutuhkan. Mulai dari sekarang, tolong cari link vendor-vendor foto, cathering, dekorasi, EO, dan lainnya. Aku ingin semuanya tersedia lusa."

"Baiklah Forhead, kau bisa menyerahkkan ini padaku."

"Bagaimana dengan laporan pernikahan pasangan Minami ?"

"Akan ku serahkan besok."

"Baiklah."

"Sakura, apa kau tidak ingin seperti mereka ?"

Aku menatap Ino heran, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, kau sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun dengan Sasuke, tidakkah kau ingin merancang sebuah pernikahan ? Untukmu sendiri"

Aku menghela nafas dan menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. Bagai kotak Pandora yang baru saja dibuka, sesuatu yang selalu aku coba untuk abaikan, Sesuatu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menyakitiku dari dalam, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat kinerja otakku kacau balau dan lidahku terasa kelu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa." potongku cepat

Ya, memang tidak apa-apa. Ino tidak salah. Memang aku saja yang terlalu pengecut dan sensitif. Terkadang aku juga bertanya seperti itu pada diriku, tapi aku selalu berusaha menepisnya karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri. Hubungan ku dan Sasuke, apakah akan berakhir bahagia seperti para klienku ?

"Apa ibunya masih belum merestui kalian ?" Ino bertanya dengan hati-hati. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dapat aku rasakan Ino mengelus pelan pundakku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba memberi isyarat padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk pelan dan segera meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela besar di belakangku. Aku dapat melihat hiruk pikuk Kota Konoha dari sini. Mataku menerawang, pikiranku ntah kemana, rasanya hanya kosong. Kau tahu ? Saat otak dan tangan-tangan ku bekerja untuk merangkai sebuah acara pernikahan, selalu terselip Tanya kapan otak dan tanganku merancangnya untuk diriku sendiri ? Saat aku menemani klienku untuk fiting gaun pengantin, selalu terselip tanya kapan aku akan datang kesini untuk diriku sendiri ? Saat aku menemani klienku untuk foto prewedding, selalu terselip tanya kapan aku akan melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Dan selalu ada banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menekan dadaku dan membuatnya terasa sesak.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke ?"

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Tenten melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan ku persilahkan ia untuk masuk.

"Ini laporan pernikahan pasangan Kagami. Dan ini surat kontrak untuk klien kita yang baru, Nona Hyuga. Jam 11 siang ini dia akan datang kesini. Ah ya, kita memiliki kendala dengan vendor foto Akatsuki, mereka tidak bisa menerima job untuk minggu depan."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi vendor foto yang lain. Terima kasih Tenten."

Tenten segera keluar setelah menyerahkan laporanya padaku. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku sejenak.

"Life must go on, Sakura."

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki kediamannya yang megah, Uciha mansion.

Penampilannya tampak berantakan, lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku, jas yang disampir asal di pudak kirinya, dan rambutnya yang dibiarkan berantakkan tidak tertata seperti semua itu tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketampanan dan pesona yang ia miliki.

"Darimana saja kau dua hari ini, Sasuke ?"

Suara seorang wanita menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan menghadap ke arah wanita tersebut. Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apakah kau ke tempat gadis itu ?"

"Dia punya nama bu, namanya Sakura." Sasuke menatap tajam ibunya, ia tak pernah habis fikir kenapa ibunya itu selalu bersikap tidak baik jika itu menyangkut Sakura. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukai Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponmu ? Ibu mencemaskanmu ."

"Aku sudah dewasa!"

Mikoto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan ketus anaknya. Ia tetap berdiri tenang dengan anggunnya, aura intimidasi yang sangat kuat terpancar dari dirinya. Tapi itu tidak mampu menggoyahkan Sasuke yang keras kepala.

"Jika kau memang sudah dewasa, harusnya kau tahu dengan baik bahwa jika kau sudah membuat janji, kau harus menepatinya. Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak datang di acara jamuan makan malam ?"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek mengingat mengenai janji jamuan makan malam yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah mengiyakan akan datang atau tidak. Tentu saja ia lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya bersama Sakura daripada menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang membuang waktunya dengan percuma. Mendengar celotehan para tua bangka yang sok mengerti dengan masa depannya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan gadis itu. Ibu sudah memberimu waktu 7 tahun untuk bersenang-senang dengannya, Ibu rasa itu sudah cukup. Sekarang saatnya kau meninggalkan dia dan menikah dengan gadis yang lebih baik dan terhormat."

Sasuke menggeram tertahan, rahangnya mengeras, dan kupingnya terasa panas mendengar perkataan Ibunya. Ibunya berkata seolah-olah Sakura adalah barang yang bisa dicampakkan.

"Sakura adalah gadis baik dan terhormat, tidak ada gadis yang lebih sempurna darinya."

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ibunya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan muak terus berdebat dengan ibunya mengenai hal yang sama. Ia nyaris kehabisan akal untuk meyakinkan Ibunya bahwa ia hanya ingin Sakura, bukan gadis manapun yang jadi pilihan ibunya.

"Ibu sudah menjadwal ulang acara pertemuan dengan keluarga calon istrimu. Kalian akan menikah sebulan lagi. Jika kau tidak datang dan tidak menuruti keinginan Ibu, Ibu tidak akan tinggal diam. Keselamatan Haruno Sakura bergantung pada keputusanmu."

Tubuh Sasuke mendadak menegang mendengar ancaman ibunya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Keselamatan Sakura adalah taruhannya.

"Terserah ibu saja." Desisnya tajam.

Sasuke POV

Aku membanting pintu dengan keras, menyalurkan emosiku. Aku berteriak frustasi dan membuang jas ku ke sembarang arah. Aku menghela nafas dan membanting tubuhku ke ranjang. Bayangan wajah Sakura berkelebat difikiranku, bagaikan potongan film. Rasanya sesak memikirkan bahwa aku tak bisa bersama dengan Sakura. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikinya, hanya marga ku yang boleh terpasang di sebelah namanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya ? Bahkan melindunginya saja aku tidak akan mampu. Aku tersenyum, mencemooh diriku sendiri. Aku memang berkuasa, pemimpin perusahaan, tapi aku tetap punya keterbatasan. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk melawan Ibuku. Aku yakin dia tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, tidaklah sulit baginya melenyapkan satu orang.

"Arrrggghhhh...!"

Rasanya aku nyaris gila. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya, tapi aku lebih tak ingin lagi wanita iblis yang mengaku sebagai Ibuku itu mencelakakannya. Tak ada jalan untuk bernegoisasi dengan Ibu, tapi mungkin aku bisa sedikit bernegoisasi dengan Sakura. Aku tak ingin hubungan kami berakhir, sampai mati pun aku tak rela kehilangan dia. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, saat waktunya sudah tepat. Aku kembali menertawakan diriku sendiri. Seorang Sasuke Uciha mendadak lemah dan sentimentil. Jika itu sudah menyangkut gadisku, aku tak lagi bisa menggunakan logikaku.

Sakura POV

"Jadi menurutmu mana yang bagus Naruto-kun ?"

"Aku suka yang berwarna ungu."

Aku menatap kosong ke arah pasangan kekasih yang duduk diseberang meja kerjaku. Mereka sedang sibuk memilih kartu undangan untuk pernikahan mereka. Wajah sang gadis tidak berhenti memancarkan senyuman bahagia dan rona merah terus menjalari pipi mulusnya. Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, setiap proses yang dijalani untuk merancang pernikahan memang membahagiakan, mengingat pernikahan yang indah dan sempurna adalah impian seluruh gadis di dunia.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-san ?"

"Haa ? Ya, aku baik-baik saja Hyuga-san. Jadi apakah sudah diputuskan akan memilih undangan yang mana ?"

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melamun di depan klienku. Benar-benar tidak professional. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku.

"Ya, aku memilih yang ungu ini saja. Kami menyukainya."

Pipi gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuga ini kembali merona. Dia pasti sangat bahagia. Jujur, aku sangat iri dan aku ingin merasakan seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Haruno-san ? Apakah anda benar-benar baik-baik saja ?"

Aku tersentak, dan mendesah pelan, lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Maafkan saya Hyuga-san, saya hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Baiklah, anda memilih undangan yang ungu ini."

Aku mencatat beberapa poin ke dalam catatanku.

"Masalah tempat sudah beres karena akan diselenggarakan di hotel milik anda. Fitting gaun akan kita lakukan dua minggu lagi. Foto preweeding 3 hari setelahnya. Memilih bunga diminggu ketiga, mencicipi makanan 3 hari sebelum hari pernikahan dan dekorasi akan kami laksanakan 2 hari sebelum pernikahan. Dan undangannya akan selesai sekitar 3 minggu lagi." Aku menutup catatanku dan melepas kacamata mungil yang bertengger di hidungku. Pasangan yang ada dihadapanku ini tersenyum puas mendengar laporan ku.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Terimakasih banyak. Kami permisi dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Terimakasih banyak Hyuga-san, Uzumaki-san. Nanti akan aku hubungi lagi jika ada kendala."

Aku menjabat tangan mereka berdua dan tersenyum ramah saat mereka meninggalkan ruanganku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku kembali ke kursi. Aku memijit pelipis ku pelan. Rasanya hari ini benar-benar sulit focus, fikiranku melayang entah kemana. Semoga klienku percaya saat aku katakan aku tidak enak badan. Aku kembali merutuki betapa tidak profesionalnya aku hari ini.

"Sasuke.." gumamku.

Pandanganku beralih ke arah ponselku yang tergeletak di sisi kanan meja. Aku berniat untuk menghubungi Sasuke dan menceritakan bagaimana kacaunya hariku karena terus memikirkannya, ah lebih tepatnya memikirkan hubungan kami. Saat aku akan menekan tombol 'call', tiba-tiba ada sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal.

"Halo ?"

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat pintu café dibuka, siluet wanita paruh baya melangkah dengan anggunnya ke arah meja yang ditempati Sakura. Sakura berdiri untuk menyambut wanita tersebut.

"Apakah kau menunggu cukup lama Nona Haruno ?"

"A..a..ti tidak Nyonya Uciha-san. Silahkan duduk."

Sakura merasa sangat gugup. Kini, dihadapannya sedang duduk seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu Sasuke. Ini memang bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi ini kali pertamanya Ibu Sasuke mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Sakura merasa sedikit risih karena Ibu Sasuke memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah, seolah-olah tengah menilainya. Wanita tersebut kemudian tersenyum kecil seolah-olah telah menarik kesimpulan dari penilaiannya dan semua itu tak jauh dari prakiraannya. Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup, lidahnya terasa kelu, ia merasa tidak berkutik dihadapan Mikoto, tanpa ia sadari kini ia tengah menahan nafasya. Sakura dapat sedikit menghela nafas saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi, kau adalah seorang pemilik Weeding Organizer ?"

"Ya."

"Cukup luar biasa untuk seorang gadis muda sepertimu."

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, sedikit banyak ia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi." Mikoto menyeruput sedikit kopinya yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan.

"Kau, segeralah tinggalkan anakku."

TBC

Hope your review ^_-


End file.
